guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erathiel/Builds/Build:Me/Mo Faster Caster
Build history * (cur) (last) 20:15, 30 April 2007 Xtreme IT (Talk | contribs) m (Build:Me/Mo Faster Caster moved to User:Xtreme IT/builds/Me/Mo Faster Caster) * (cur) (last) 00:30, 25 March 2007 DKS01 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:29, 25 March 2007 DKS01 (Talk | contribs) m (Fast Cast affects cast times, not recharge times) * (cur) (last) 19:31, 11 February 2007 67.169.246.165 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 10:20, 26 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 10:18, 26 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 01:50, 22 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:51, 20 January 2007 Foo (Talk | contribs) (rv self) * (cur) (last) 19:51, 20 January 2007 Foo (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:52, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:35, 14 January 2007 Lemming (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:19, 13 December 2006 Aratak (Talk | contribs) (rv) * (cur) (last) 20:18, 13 December 2006 86.61.72.108 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 20:17, 13 December 2006 86.61.72.108 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 20:16, 13 December 2006 86.61.72.108 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 20:15, 13 December 2006 86.61.72.108 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 20:10, 13 December 2006 86.61.72.108 (Talk) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 20:09, 13 December 2006 86.61.72.108 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 20:09, 13 December 2006 86.61.72.108 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 20:08, 13 December 2006 86.61.72.108 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 05:24, 7 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (-tag) * (cur) (last) 21:22, 22 November 2006 82.151.45.240 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 21:21, 22 November 2006 82.151.45.240 (Talk) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 12:42, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 12:42, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Me/Mo Faster Caster moved to Build:Me/Mo Faster Caster: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 03:31, 17 November 2006 130.88.186.30 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 03:02, 17 November 2006 69.158.120.155 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 03:02, 17 November 2006 69.158.120.155 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 14:54, 27 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 14:54, 27 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 22:26, 24 October 2006 Tharna (Talk | contribs) (-> favored) * (cur) (last) 01:17, 19 October 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 03:59, 15 October 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:30, 10 October 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (added gvg cat (successfully played similar for about 3 weeks in rating>1200 battles); updated usage and variations) * (cur) (last) 10:43, 26 September 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 18:07, 26 August 2006 199.126.255.205 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 15:09, 25 August 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:26, 18 August 2006 Life Infusion (Talk | contribs) m (spell) * (cur) (last) 01:49, 12 August 2006 Vortexsam (Talk | contribs) m (tidy up) * (cur) (last) 01:40, 12 August 2006 Life Infusion (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - forgot about rebirth) * (cur) (last) 01:35, 12 August 2006 Life Infusion (Talk | contribs)